Cyrus DeBarge
Cyrus DeBarge is a shy rapper, songwriter and the lead protagonist in Let it Shine. He is also known by his stage name "Truth". He is portrayed by Tyler James Williams. Personality Although Cyrus is an extremely gifted rapper, he's so shy that he hasn't found his voice yet, but keeps his song lyrics in his book. Cyrus is a busboy at the club, Off the Street. He's such a loyal friend that he sits back and allows best friend Kris to use his rhymes to win over the girl of his dreams, but finally came up clean and told Roxanne the truth as Roxanne forgave Cyrus and starts being his girlfriend. Cyrus is such a good rapper, he can find ten ways to diss himself and always uses the truth, he finds in his music. Cyrus is head of the chruch choir, but thinks it they're should be some hip-hop added to it. Cyrus also won the Rap Grand Slam and became the new champion after beating his nemesis, Lord of Da Bling in a rap battle. History Cyrus is a genius rapper. Cyrus has had a crush on Roxie since they first met, in kindergarten. Cyrus and Roxanne were in the third grade together as well. Relationships 'Roxanne Andrews' Cyrus and Roxanne are old childhood friends. Cyrus has a huge crush on her. Due to Roxanne and Kris hitting it off at The Club where they announce Kris as "Truth" the contest winner to write a song that comes from your heart, Cyrus wanted Kris to be "Truth", although Cyrus was originally, "Truth", they went with the act. 'Kris McDuffy' Cyrus and Kris are best friends. They grew up together. When Cyrus wins a songwriting competition, Kris gets mistaken as him (Truth, Cyrus' alias). Cyrus let's Kris go along with it. But when Roxanne starts falling in love with Kris because of the song that Cyrus wrote, it may jeoprodize their friendship. The two were about to fight in the club. But then became friends again when Kris needs to sing live. Kris claims Cyrus is one of the best rappers, he've seen in his life. Lord of Da Bling Cyrus and Bling are enemies. Bling called him out one night he was working at Off the Street. Cyrus accidentally spilled some drinks on him as someone bumps into Cyrus. Bling thinks he's a better rapper than him. Cyrus let's out his secret that he's not a millionaire, but instead he's a taxi driver. Songs *Don't Run Away *Self Defeat *You Belong to Me *Guardian Angel *Me and You *Moment of Truth *Let It Shine Trivia *He is the lead character/singer in Let it Shine. *He is a very excellent musician and songwriter, Tyler James Williams has a amazing style in rapping. *He also knows how to work and fix some electronics, for example and the board that makes the melody for the songs. *He finally decide to face his fear to Lord of Da Bling and won the rap battle with him. Gallery To view Cyrus's Gallery go to Cyrus DeBarge/Gallery DeBarge, Cyrus DeBarge, Cyrus DeBarge, Cyrus DeBarge, Cyrus DeBarge, Cyrus DeBarge, Cyrus Category:Trivia Category:Teens Category:LIS Category:Male Gallleries Category:Images of Cyrus DeBarge Category:Images Category:Male Characters Category:Rap Category:Teenagers